happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pranky
Pranky is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pranky is a teal rabbit with glasses, a target shirt, purple pants, a joybuzzer on his hand, a fake arrow through his head, and a green jester hat. As his name and appearance suggest, he likes to pull practical jokes on people. One of his favorite prank victims is Flaky, as seen in his debut episode Pranks for the Memories. His pranks make him irritating towards other characters. More often than not, his pranks eventually go too far and lead to his death, and sometimes other characters' deaths. His bumbling and incompetence also sometimes causes him to be killed or injured by his own pranks. Episodes Starring Roles #Pranks for the Memories #Pranky's Prank Smoochie #Out of Sight, Out of Time #Last Laugh #Why Bones Trick Pranks #Birthday Pranks #More than a Peel-ing #Cheesy Joke #Pranks Prank Pranky #April Showers #Just Hold Still #The Factories of Life #Suited for Trouble #Chickening Out #Dart Attack #Artist at Work #The Vanishing Act #Scare Me the Details #Mad About Glue #Prank-mas #Black Eyed Bully #Cucumbersome #Bunny Not Funny #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #First and Fort-Most #Get Eggy With It #April Foolery #Hair and Share #Bat of Pranks #Pranks-giving #Cartoon Capers #This Prank is Brought to You By... #Tel-us-cope About it #Eye Don't Get It #Donut Do #It's No Yolk #Horrible Pranks #Faint of Heart #Triple Trouble #Laugh Paws Laugh Featuring Roles #Stop Stair-ing #Better Early Than Ever #Trix are for Kids #Driving Problems #Shoe Off #You Can't Beach Me #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much #Milk of the Cow-ard #Card Trick #Flippy and his Twenty #I Nub You Not #Monumental Trouble #A Clothes Call #Mostly Ghostly #Ware Are We? #Return to Slender #Chain Reaction #From Bath to Worse #Silent Treatment #Gloomy New Year #The Big Three Oh! #Tale of Tails #Oh Brother! #Beach Barbeque #A-maze-ing Disgrace #Miss-Understanding #That's the Law! #Waterhead #Angry Jerky Pig #Smoke Zero #Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants #A Teacher for Your Troubles #Down From the Mall #Raging Against the Machine #Shout! #Follow the Light #You're Still Joshing Me! #Dead Funny #Flippy in Trouble #Hit the Ground Running #Scream and Queen #Face the Music #Burns Like the Sun #Sisters in Grime #Astro-Nutcase #The Phone Thieves #Virus Alert #Invasion of The Trojan Horses #Duck It Up! #Unwillingly Good #Cabin into Blizzard #Blonded by Love #Frauds and Traps Appearances #One Last Crusade #Paris, Trance #Too much Delays #Monster of a Mess #Sonic Broom! #Fastest Tree Friend in the World #Kilt Me Now #Mind Over Massacre #Love Birds #Globo-geddon #Soil and Trouble #A Burn on You #Bitcoin Miner's Treasure #A Hole Lotta Fear #Computer Worm Invasion #Reap What You Sow HTF Break Roles #Face Off #Been Fun Smashin Ya! #A Sight to Remember #Tickled Silly #Tickled Silly Part Deux #Iced Coffee Break #Pranks for Nothing #The Bathroom Break #Processing #Impale Mail Kringle Roles #Snowman Kringle Fates Deaths #Pranks for the Memories - His head is blown up thanks to Lumpy. #Stop Stair-ing - Shredded to death by friction on concrete. #Smoochie 1 - Gets his face blown off when his water-squirting flower explodes. #Smoochie 2 - Slips on a banana peel and cracks his head. #Smoochie 3 - Suffocates from stink bomb gas. #Face Off - Gets his face sliced off by escalator steps. #Been Fun Smashin Ya - Smashed by a door. #Out of Sight, Out of Time - Beaten to death by an unfrozen Cro-Marmot #Last Laugh - Gruesomely killed by Flippy. #Why Bones Trick Pranks - Blasted into space and blown up. #Birthday Pranks - Rips his skin off. #One Last Crusade - Dies in an explosion. #Better Early Than Ever - Killed by glass. #Paris, Trance - Suffocates of black smoke posioning #Driving Problems - Run over by Superspeed #Pranks Prank Pranky - Drowned in pool. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Water You Doing? - Boiled in the water. #Bank You Very Much - Run over by Lumpy. #April Showers - Impaled by a Thirsty's water tank. #Iced Coffee Break - Boiled to death by coffee. #Card Trick - Impaled by an arrow. #Just Hold Still - Stung by bees and exploded from an allergic reaction. #The Factories of Life - Burns in an incinerator. #Monumental Trouble - Crushed by a huge rock carving of his face. #A Clothes Call - Eaten by an alligator. #Mostly Ghostly - Killed by the ghost. #Suited for Trouble - Speared to death by Grunts. #Ware Are We? - Sucked under crane cabin. #Chickening Out - Stabbed to death by a lion with a stick. #Return to Slender - Shot by bullet. #Dart Attack - Shot in the head by a dart. #Monster of a Mess - Eaten by spiders. #Pranks for Nothing - Electrocuted by Sparky. #Mad About Glue - Face ripped off. #The Bathroom Break - Killed by Ale, Marshmallow, Sapphire, Nippy, Hawkeye, and Shelly. #Chain reaction - Cut in half by a garge door. #From Bath to Worse - Crushed when Josh's house falls apart. #Silent Treatment - Laughs to death. #Fastest Tree Friend in the World - Run over by Todd. #Prank-mas - Punched in the face by a boxing glove. #Black Eyed Bully - Head explodes from shock. #Cucumbersome - Hanged. #Gloomy New Year - Possibly dies when the clock tower explodes (debatable). #The Big Three Oh! - Crushed by debris. #Tail of Tails - Suffocated by spray. #Bunny Not Funny - Splatters on the ground. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Mauled by Zekey. #Kilt Me Now - Sewing needle impales throat. #First and Fort-Most - Ran over by tank. #Mind Over Massacre - Pierced by Lief's antler. #Oh Brother! - Smashed by door. #Beach Barbeque - Burnt to death. #A-maze-ing Disgrace - Killed by Jack. #Love Birds - Falls to his death. #Get Eggy With It - Collides into Nutty. #April Foolery - Smashed by door. #Miss Understanding - Dies when camera smashes into his skull. #That's the Law! - Flash crashes into him. #Waterhead - Drowns. #Angry Jerky Pig - Spine snaps on a chair. #Smoke Zero - Blinded by marijuana and dies. #Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants - Sliced by thread. #A Teacher for Your Troubles - Stabbed by screwdriver. #Bat of Pranks - Pierced by a bomb. #Shout! - Killed by chainsaw. #Raging Against the Machine - Impaled in the head by a pipe. #Follow the Light - Belly clawed open. #You're Still Joshing Me! - Cracked to pieces. #Soil and Trouble - Stabbed by a TV antennae's point. #Dead Funny - Crushed by platform (returns as angel). #Pranks-giving - Charred by exhaust pipe. #Cartoon Capers - His face is eaten off by a "nose snail". #Flippy in Trouble - Beheaded by Flippy with a cleaver. #This Prank is Brought to You By... - Blown up by dynamite. #Scream and Queen - Sliced in half by board. #Face the Music - Drowns. #Impale Mail - Impaled by mailbox pole. #Eye Don't Get It - Eyes and skull pulled out. #Donut Do - Ran over by Lumpy. #It's No Yolk - Head explodes. #Burns Like the Sun - Beaten with severed leg. #Sisters in Grime - Skin scrubbed off by steel wool. #A Burn on You - Head is burned to the skull. #Paws For the Camera - Whacked by a ball. #Snowman Kringle - Flattened by snowplow. #Astro-Nutcase - Ran over by cardboard rocket.. #Horrible Pranks - Ran over by Lumpy. #Faint of Heart - Heart impaled on one of Pace's horns. #Bitcoin Miner's Treasure - Ran over by Blake and PC Matic #Duck It Up!- Ran over by Crazy #Unwillingly Good - Hit by lightning #Cabin into Blizzard - His face smashed by a glass #Triple Trouble - His head impaled by Mix's horns #Computer Worm Invasion - Crushed by a computer #Reap What You Sow - Ketch up and Mustard Squezzers shoved in his ears #Laugh Paws Laugh- Crushed by a metor. Injuries #Pranks for the Memories - Impaled by Flaky's quills and (before death) a pipe impales his eye. #Last Laugh - Hit by The Mole's jackhammer, burnt by cheese, gets his arm chewed and cut off, has part of his ears sliced, burned slightly by a flaming hoop, and crashes through a wall. #Birthday Pranks - (before death) Glued to a tree. #Trix are for Kids - Drowns in a pool. #Suited for Trouble - Tranquilized, attacked by gorilla. #The Vanishing Act - Severely beaten by Pierce. #Scare Me the Details - Skinned by a sewing machine. #Dead Funny - Injures himself saving Gloomy. #Tel-us-cope About it - Brain and eye pulled out. #Eye Don't Get It - Eyes impaled by springs and pulled out. #Donut Do - Slightly electrocuted by the cable. #Triple Trouble - Slighty electrocuted. #Blonded by Love - Beaten by The Mole. #Laugh Paws Laugh- Eye impaled by a pie tin. Kill count *Cuddles - 2 ("Water You Doing", "The Factories of Life") *Giggles - 1 ("The Factories of Life") *Lumpy - 4 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Hoppy, "The Factories of Life", "Ware Are We?" along with Josh, (debatably) "Down From the Mall" along with The Mole) *Handy - 1 ("Ware Are We?") *Nutty - 2 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Hoppy, "Get Eggy With It") *Flaky - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Lifty - 1 ("Last Laugh" debatable) *Shifty - 1 ("Last Laugh" debatable) *Mime - 2 ("The Factories of Life", (debatably) "Down From the Mall" along with Lumpy). *Puffy - 1 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Hoppy) *Cheesy - 1 ("Cheesy Joke") *Doc - 1 ("The Factories of Life") *Eli - 1 ("Ware Are We?") *Hippy - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Henry - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Josh - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Velo - 1 ("Chain Reaction" along with The Mole) *Pierce - 1 ("From Bath to Worse") *Squabbles - 1 ("April Foolery") *Tarsy - 1 ("Down From the Mall") *Kendall - 1 ("Down From the Mall") *Snowflake - 1 ("Hit the Ground Running") *Stamp - 1 ("Impale Mail") *Hatchy - 1 ("It's No Yolk") *Sweet - 1 ("It's No Yolk") *Daydream - 1 ("Astro-Nutcase") *Pace - 1 ("Faint of Heart") *Kibble - 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Others - 1 (Santa Claus in "Prank-mas") Trivia *He has been redesigned many times. His glasses went from having four lenses to just two beginning in Impale Mail, and his hat was given two points as of Eye Don't Get It. He would undergo another major redesign as of Triple Trouble ''- his shirt going from yellow with orange triangles to pale pink with a red target, and the bandage on his ear disappeared. **These changes were because his older design was too complex. *He usually shows no concern for other characters' deaths and injuries due to his pranks, but may do so on occasion if they go worse than he planned. *His hat has a bell on the tip, often making a jingle sound when he moves. *A regularly seen goof is that his joybuzzer sometimes switches hands or disappears. *He is actually a hare, according to his birth certificate. *One Last Crusade, ''Tickled Silly Part Deux, Shoe Off, You Can't Beach Me, Card Trick, I Nub You Not, A Clothes Call, Sonic Broom! and A Hole Lotta Fear are the only episodes where Pranky appears without pulling pranks. *There's a rejected canon character who is also named Pranky (as shown in a commentary section of First Blood DVD). Pranky is in the commentary is shown as a bear-like character with a small fedora, oversized spectacles with nose and mustache, a flower on his chest, boots, and a chicken (used for a prank) held on his hand. *He dies alone in more episodes than any other character. *He has ticklish feet as shown in Tickled Silly & its sequel. *Many fans consider him as a villain. However, he is simply just mischievous and sometimes takes pranks too far. *Apparently, Pranky was stolen to be submitted into the Truffles' Video Bomb Competition and was later used on a trading card. **Later, Mondo took down the Pranky card and is planning for a replacement. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Blue Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Annoying characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Pranksters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Redesigned characters Category:Free to Use